Strip Poker
by RobinKent
Summary: The Young Justice boys have a "boys night in" at Mount Justice.


Its Saturday night...

Canary took Artemis, M'Gann, and Zatanna into town for a 'Girls Night Out.'...

The guys gather around the giant round conference table in Mount Justice (after conspiring to send Red Tornado away) with snacks and drinks...

"Okay... this is called 'Five Card Stud.'... the strip version." The scarlet archer explains with a sly smile. "The loser of each hand will remove an article of clothing." He says grinning.

"Well, I've won then. I don't need five cards to know I'm a stud." Superboy says grinning.

"Whoa cowboy... whoa. Wait for the punchline." Robin says, though he silently agrees with the young Kryptonian clone as he eyeballs the hard body wrapped in red, blue, and black spandex.

"Do you think we're supposed to trust you, Harper? You will cheat... unquestionably." Damian accuses.

"Cheat? Me? Never!" Roy says in mock defense, and also knowing that normally he would but this time it won't work anyway. "You guys are all too smart for that. But we have to agree to not use any of our Metahuman skills, okay? No speed, no x-ray vision, nothing."

"Agreed." A chorus of voices calls from around the table.

"But... some of us wear more than others; and there are enough of us that it could take a long time." The aquatic lad in the blue speedo and red rashguard shirt says in an odd accent.

"You're right Garth, so belts and bandoliers don't count. Also since Garth, and probably Bart if I know him, aren't wearing underwear, pants means completely 'pantsless.'" But by the number of blushing faces around the room it seems apparent that most of the young heroes aren't wearing underwear under their tight uniforms anyway.

"So, the first one to lose all his clothing is the loser. Agreed?" Roy asks.

"Or the winner, knowing this pack of perverts." Damian asnwers acidly.

"Lighten up and have some fun you little fiend." Wally tells him with a grin. "Or are you afraid you'll end up on the bottom of the roster?" And Wally stresses the word 'bottom' just to give him hell.

"Grayson, control your pet or I'll cut him."

"Lighten up brat, we're having fun." Nightwing tells him.

Jamie gets up to retrieve an armload of bottles of ice-cold Zesti Cola for the heroic friends while Speedy does the dealing.

The down card gets dealt first and everyone peeks at their card seeing what their odds are, but some are better at hiding their thoughts than others. Everyone brought two rolls of quarters for betting. Half of them were wealthy to begin with and the other half didn't need the money, but it did keep things competitive. So, everyone of the lads tossed a pair of quarters to the middle of the table to open the bidding.

Each of the heroes looks at their cards on the table, peeking at their down card to see what their current odds are.

Impulse was the first to bet, dropping three more coins on the table with a clatter. A couple groans were heard around the table but the friendly family rivalry between him and Kid Flash would keep each other honest and they were all truly were heroes and really weren't prone to cheating, especially among each other.

As the cards fell and the pile of quarters grew, a few faces became more and more grave with concern. Finally, it was time to call the hand and it was down to three who groaned at the possibility of losing. The boys all turned their cards up and Nightwing was the first loser, something he was not accustomed to.

"Well, maybe you should have cheated. But, then again, then only thing you ever cheated on was your boyfriends." Damian says like the smart-ass he was, but also now fully understanding the humorous consequences of failure as Nightwing peeled off his black and blue top off his lean and chiselled chest. Several of the young men looked at Nightwing admiringly, and a couple looked at him like... "Seen it before." but still appreciating the view.

Several hands of poker later found more shirts tossed on the floor. Aqualad got up for a second to get another Zesti and he strode off confidentally wearing only his blue bathing suit and boots. Apparently when you live on the ocean floor in Atlantis, you're not very body shy. Impulse, on the other hand, was more of a surprise. Apparently it was expected that he would look like a skinny nerd with his shirt off; and certainly he was pretty thin... but it was that kind of thin that came from a high mtabolism and every lean muscle rippled under pale skin. But for someone who acted like he hated the speedster, Damian's eyes kept watching him like a predator.

"Okay, final card..." Speedy says with a grimace. All the guys are just down to their pants and he knows someone is going to be the first to reveal it all, and his own cards aren't all that great. He then, along with a few other guys sighs in relief when Blue Beetle gets this resigned look and then his eyes narrow in concentration and his pants disappear into his symbiote scarab, though only the two sitting at either side of him noticed it at first. Meanwhile... Robin grins in satisfaction as he rakes in the pile of quarters that have collected on the table; and he promises himself that he'll take the pile of quarters down to the mall in Gotham and keep all the kids in the arcade going for a few hours. Maybe show off and take the top score on Dance Dance Revolution.

Thinking no one was looking, Impulse reaches down to 'adjust his boots' and sneaks a peak under the table at Beetle and... knocks his head on the table when Aqualad nudges him from the side.

"What are you looking for Impulse?" Aqualad asks. Bart just looks at him and hisses "sssshhhh" and makes a gesture and Aqualad looks down and sees Impulse hold his hands apart at a specific distance and nods his head to the side towards Beetle.

"Oh, that big?" Aqualad asks not very quietly. Impulse facepalms in shame and mumbles through his hands "Thanks Garth." Most of the boys laugh at the comment, and Jamie just hangs his head in embarrasement, not realizing at first that Impulse meant it as a compliment.

After another 45 minutes of poker, Robin finally lost his last piece of clothing. No one expected him to take off his mask and as he sat next to Superboy he slid his green tights off his legs, along with the cotton jock-strap he wore under it. Rules were rules, and they had agreed that underwear had to go. Superboy saw the pale skin with the many scars from battles on it, which did nothing to detract from his appearance. In fact, if anything, it enhanced it. He felt his cock stiffen in his leggings as Robin settled into his chair next to him and picked up his cards. Superboy reached over to pat him on the thigh as if to convey "it's okay" but ended up reaching a lot higher than he intended. Red-faced he started to pull his hand away when Robin took his hand and put it right back... right at his upper thigh where his own meaty shaft flopped against it. Superboy stifled a whimper then boldly inched his hand over and ran it down the length of Robin's swiftly hardening cock.

He was forced to take his hand away from Robin's crotch when the next hand was dealt, which would decide the winner. Impulse and Damian stared at each other in intense scrutiny and their eyes switched from each other to their cards. It was all or nothing, and these two had pestered each other for a long time. They both piled all their remaining quarters into the pot and Damian 'called.'

Everyone around the table held their breath at these two hot young rivals and the end of their card game. Superboy, in his excitement, had his hand back on Robin and was stroking him under the table. They turned their cards and... Damian turned a straight flush to Impulse's full house. With a grin that screamed 'Ta-da!' Impulse stood up and pulled down his tights and his erection spring right out of it's spandex confines. His confidence and good nature took the air right out of Damian's sail as he won. He tried to be graceful about winning, he really did... but ended up saying "I'm going to get another soda and watch TV." and strode off to the common room. More than a few noticed the throbbing boner in the young vigilante's pants as he stalked off.

The guys all laughed at their fun and started to get up from the table when Nightwing said to Impulse: "His feelings are a little hurt, go say something nice to him, or something." And as the slim speedster walked off confidentally with his pecker leading Nightwing gave him a small smack on his little round butt.

The guys gathered up their clothes and made their way toward the common room to see what they could find on TV to watch together, which for Aqualand really meant only a small handful of waterproof spandex. Robin tapped at his wrist computer a couple times and remotely turned up the temperature inside Mount Justice by a few degrees considering they were all naked, exept for one, and no one seemed inclined to get dressed just yet. But really, they were all young and handsome and hormonal. They didn't need a blowjob to get hard, a good gust of wind would do it.

But as the guys walked into the common room, they happened on Impulse on his knees in front of the couch with Damian, the latest Robin, seated there with the speedster pulling his tights down his legs and giving Batman's son a long lick on Damian's erect cock.

"Well, I did suggest saying something nice to him, didn't I?" Nightwing said with a snicker from behind the couch and his youngest adopted brother just raised his middle finger at him in the air as Impulse's auburn-haired head descended on his crotch. The hand then dropped to settle on his head.

"So... cartoons?" Speedy asks as he settled in front of the television to pick something to watch.

"NO!" Most of the Team's boys respond. Two of the cutest and arguably youngest-looking heroes were doing their thing on the couch. Cartoons would not be the most awkward thing right now.

"Jeez... just kidding." Speedy says and slides a DVD into the machine and the title of "Boys of Malibu Beach" splashes across the screen. Seeing the beach and surf of the Australian porn movie with their breathtakingly handsome lads, Aqualad takes himself a seat entirely naked right in front of the screen at watches in delight. Fortunately, the couch isn't so much of a couch but a huge pit group of couches and chaise lounges all connected. When Batman equipped the Mountain he thought that such a seating arrangement would be more intimate and help them be more comfortable together. The boys proceeded to prove him right.

Damian lay slouched in the soft leather couch with his legs spread with Impulse gently sucking on his cock, while his slender finger teased at his tight little ass. Nightwing couldn't help himself from being a smart-ass sometimes and he leaned over from behind the couch and started massaging his adopted little brother's shoulders. Rather than pull away, he melted into the massage and Impulse felt the boy's sphincter relax and he sucked his finger to wet it and slid it in. He went back down on Damian and worked his ass while he sucked his cock. The young lad who was the epitomy of control lost his own when he moaned in the pleasure of Impulse's attention.

"Do you want some help with that?" Speedy asked Aqualad as he watched boys on the beach fuck each other with abandom while masturbating.

"Uh... sure!" Aquaman's sidekick answered with a grin. Speedy laid Aqualad down on the rug and turned the other direction and gulped down on the Aqua-boy's achingly hard cock. Aqualad only played innocent sometimes, he knew exactly how this worked. He wrapped his mouth around Speedy's cock and slid down and the two started to suck each other off in a sixty-nine.

Robin watched it all begin and his hard cock started to drip with precum. Bart's tight little ass bobbed up and down as he vigoroulsy suck Damian's cock and fingered his ass... then the speedster pulled Damian closer to him and pressed his cock between his ass cheeks, right up against his hole. He'd been working it pretty good for a few minutes and Damian had moaned like a cheerleader on prom night while he did, so he went for it. He slid into the slim little fighter slowly and gently. For a moment, their was the slight hiss of discomfort, but only for a moment.

Nightwing came around to the other side of the couch and saw Impulse start to fuck his little brother's tight ass. Damian's cock bobbed and slapped against his tummy invitingly with every thrust of the speedster's hips. He leaned down and took Damian's cock in his hand and started to suck on it while his teammate fucked him. Damian's eyes rolled back in his head as he finally gave himself up to the pleasures they gave him. Nightwing almost pulled away when he was surprised by the wet tongue that suddenly licked at his ass. Kid Flash reached between Nightwings legs and grabbed a hold of his large hard cock and started to vibrate gently and the sound of his friend's moans escaped from around Damian's cock.

Though thoroughly enjoying the show, Robin was tired of watching Impulse's sweet little ass bounce as he fucked Damian. He thought Kid Flash has the right idea and went to his knees and started to eat Impulse's sweet ass, wetting it for more. He felt Bart's hole throb slightly and knew he was ready for it. Robin stood up and spit into his hand and rubbed his cock with it, and started to slide it into Impulse. Both of the smaller guys moaned as the fucking became a three-way chain and Impulse then got that sly grin that meant he was going to do something inadvisable... but this time it was very very advisable. He started to vibrate... slowly at first, and Damian's moans became wanton squeals of a pleasure drenched lad. He had never felt such a thing before. Tim felt that same vibration around his cock and knew he was going to shoot his load right up the speedster's tight little ass as he slid in and out of him.

Superboy and Blue Beetle were both still standing there watching the whole scene transfixed. Superboy grabbed Beetle by the wrist and pulled him down to the edge of the couch at the other end. The dusky-skinned lad suddenly thought "Yay!" cuz Superboy was his favorite. Superboy was just thinking 'Personal Time.' He bent Beetle over doggy style and spit at his ass. Jamie felt the splat of hot saliva hit his spincter and knew that was only the prelude. If he had been a normal teen without the scarab symbiote, it might have hurt. Superboy would never have hurt anyone like that, but he knew Beetle could take it... and wanted it. He plowed into him fiercely and fucked him relentlessly. The dusky lad drooled wantonly as Superboy pounded into him. Robin right next to him had just started fucking Impulse and he leaned over and they kissed each other while they plowed into the young "Speedbuggy" boyfriends.

It had been a long night of tease and lust fulfilled, and as it came to a head the sensation of it spread across the room along with the moans of desire and pleasure. Aqualad began to almost squeek as Speedy sucked harder on his cock, you might say almost like a dolphin, if you wanted to tease him. But the handsome aquatic lad knew how things worked with humans, which was just exactly how they worked with Atlantians... and he responded to Speedy's eagerness until he couldn't hold back any longer. He heard the tenor of Speedy's moans and they came at the same time in each other's mouths slurping down the juices of their playful friendship.

On the couch, Impulse began to vibrate deep inside Damian while Robin slowly fucked his own tight boyish ass. The vibration pleased them both and Robin could hold back no longer. He kissed Superboy harder as he thrust and ground into Impulse's vibrating body and came inside him, filling his firm, round, little ass with his cum. Damian then moaned wontonly and Impulse thrust deep and buzzed incessantly inside him and filled his little nemesis, using his ass for his own pleasure while Damian's big brother sucked him off. The moment Impulse filled him, he unleashed all control and filled Nightwing's mouth with a gush of his own fluids which his brother gulped down greedily. Nightwing himself splattered all over Damian's thigh while Kid Flash still stroked his cock, vibrating him to orgasm.

Still kissing Robin while he came in Impulse, Superboy thrust harder and harder into Beetle and with almost animalistic grunts ground into him and filled the lad with his hot cum while he stroked himself off and came all over the edge of the couch. Kid Flash was the last to go, and he smiled as he asked... "Who wants this?" and Impulse and Damian both scrambled up and knelt under him with open mouths like kittens as the vibrant speedster jacks-off into both their mouths slurping up the cute red-head's cum and then they kiss each other with wet faces and mouths, sharing Kid Flash's load.

Spent, drained like an old garden hose, the boys all find themselves resting places on the couches in each other's arms. They dozed off and lost track of time as the porn movie continued to play on the television... when the girls returned from their night out.

"God it stinks in here." Artemis says, before Canary runs back from the hallway and says "Let's go watch a movie in my room and have ice cream."

Fortunately, no one saw that she had come in.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days later Impulse hears the doorbell ring at the apartment he shares with his best friend Blue Beetle, now his boyfriend. The small vigilante at the door is perfectly dressed with his hair styled just right and has a boquet of wildflowers in his hand.

"Hi Damian." He says as he answers the door.

"Hi Bart. I... uh... wanted to say something..."

"Yeah?..."

"Remember that time when we first met and I threatened to kill you?"

"Yeah. Kinda hard to forget."

"I'm sorry... really." Damian says softly. They were words no one would ever know he said.

"Thank you. You want to come in? I'll get you a soda."

Two hours later Bart and Jamie see him off and the boy is smiling once again, and wearing Bart's underwear and Jamie's t-shirt under his nice clothes. His own underwear weren't fit to wear anymore.


End file.
